


Where we left off...

by Dgeve008



Category: Janet King (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgeve008/pseuds/Dgeve008
Summary: This follow on from the end of Season 3.





	Where we left off...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing so please be kind. I wanted to put down what I imagined could be a possible follow-on from Season 3 as the ending left me a bit cold. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own the characters/make any claim thereto. I am not familiar with Australia or its invetigative/judicial system, therefore, there may be some facts in the chapters that for logistic or other reasons do not make sense. Please bear with me and take them with a pinch of salt.

Chapter One: The News  
Tony walked into her office and found her with her head buried in the latest brief, she didn’t even look up.  
“Have you spoken to Bianca lately?” He asked before she had the time to look up. It was a Tuesday afternoon and everyone was busy at their desk, winding up the day’s work. She looked up, he had her attention. “No” she replied ”…I think it has been a month since we last spoke... she told me she would be going away for a while and that she would not be able to stay in touch.” She paused.  
“Janet..” Tony tried to interrupt but she continued  
“I don’t know it feels like it was an excuse to cut all ties with me.”  
“Janet…” again he tried to interject.  
“ I thought we were going to make it, I really thought that if we kept talking…but, oh I don’t know, perhaps she didn’t want to make it work after all, perhaps it was all…”  
“Janet there’s been a shooting…” Tony blurted out and looked away nervously not sure how to continue.  
“Janet…” he paused, she had stopped in in her tracks and was staring at him now… “…Andy called…” he continued ”… there’s been some radio chatter about a federal police undercover operation going bust a female cop is dead and one seriously injured, tall, brunette, early 40s.”  
He stopped, allowed Janet to absorb. The expression on Janet’s face betrayed a sense of fear and disbelief as the words started to sink in and she registered what he was telling her. At that moment Andy walked in finding the door ajar. He looked at Tony and Janet and realised that Tony had probably just broken the news. “They took her to Bankstown Lidcombe she was rushed into surgery and they will update me when she is out.”  
“So it IS Bianca?” Janet finally managed to utter.  
Andy cleared his throat, “Yes it is”. Janet felt like she was under water, and the voices around her were muffled she couldn’t really follow much of what was being said as she chased away the thought of losing Bianca forever. She couldn’t believe she was back here again facing down this black hole. Tony approached her, “Janet do you want me to take you to the hospital? Can someone stay with the kids?” Janet snapped back into reality, “Ehm, yes, Carole can pick them up and take them home”. She wavered for a minute and Tony reached out to steady her. He guided her back towards her chair and helped her to sit down. “Shall I get you some water?” He asked. Tony knew Janet as a fighter... in the courtroom she was fearless, totally in control. With the most hardened of criminals, she was able to keep her emotions in check. Even after her and her father had been assaulted during the match fixing investigation, she had not let that deter her and had continued possibly even more determined than before. It was only in the last couple of years that he had discovered a more vulnerable Janet after suffering the loss of her partner, when Ash had been shot Janet had crumbled. He had witnessed her withdraw and pull away from everyone and everything and he had feared that she would not come back from that. He had been around and had always been there when Janet reached out but he knew her enough not to push. He had let her lean on him when she needed to and she had slowly clawed her way back but she had later admitted to him that in the darkest moments it was her kids that kept her going.  
She got on the phone, her hands trembling, barely able to dial. “Hi Carole, I need a favour, can you pick up the kids after school take them home and stay with them tonight? My..er…dear friend was rushed to the hospital and I’m heading there myself. I’ll make arrangements for tomorrow but really need this favour for tonight….”  
In the meantime, Tony had turned to Andy to see whether he had heard more about the shooting and Bianca’s condition.  
“…ok great, thanks! You’re a life saver!”.  
Tony looked at Janet, genuinely concerned. “Shall we take my car? I don’t think you should drive.”  
“Yes, I think you’re right, perhaps you can drop me off after to pick it up.” She replied, this quick concession very unlike Janet. Tony was used to her putting up a fight. “Yes, or perhaps we can drop by tomorrow…” Tony thought that the visit to the hospital was likely to be a long one and he didn’t think it likely that they would be back in time to take the car out of the public car park. If truth be told, even tomorrow seemed unlikely, but he kept these thoughts to himself and followed Andy and Janet out the door. They rushed towards his car, he and Janet got in and he drove off following Andy who had put on the sirens. At least they might avoid some of the afternoon traffic.

********  
When they arrived at Lidcombe Hospital they rushed in and headed straight for the hospital reception desk.  
“An agent was brought in, she was shot, her name is Bianca Grieve, Inspector Bianca Grieve.” Janet didn’t even stop to think, the words just came out. She realised as soon as the words were out that they were not likely to give her any information about Bianca since she was not her next of kin, technically she wasn’t even her partner anymore, just a friend. As expected, “Are you related to Ms. Grieve?”  
Before Janet had time to reply, a man walked over to them and addressed Andy. “Hi Andy, follow me please.”  
The three of them followed him, Andy taking the lead. “Hi Steve, this is Janet King, Chief Prosecutor with the NCC and Tony Gillies Chairperson of the NCC. Janet, Tony, this is Chief Inspector Steve Williams.” There wasn’t time for pleasantries, he nodded at both of them and kept walking at a brisk pace.  
“We’ve locked down the operating theatre and the adjoining ward. Given the circumstances we’ve assigned two armed cops to the theatre and two to her room and the only people who are being allowed access are her close family relatives and personnel. All have been vetted.”  
Janet was in a daze, all she wanted to do was to see Bianca. “How is she?” she asked. The question halted the Chief Inspector in his tracks, he turned towards Janet “She is still in the operating theatre, we won’t know anything until the surgery is over but we’re not hopeful, she is likely to have suffered some degree of brain damage which means she is not likely to be able to tell us much about the incident.” Janet stared at him, clearly his priority was not Bianca’s well-being but the investigation she was pursuing. Reading the situation, Tony interrupted before Janet could go off on the Chief Inspector “We are more concerned about her well-being than anything else, do you know whether she will pull through?” The Chief Inspector looked at them quizzically, as if surprised that someone would care about Bianca’s well-being. “She was touch and go when they found her at the scene, she had lost a lot of blood, she had been shot in the leg and chest and had suffered blunt force trauma to the head. They managed to stabilise her in the ambulance on the way here and she was rushed into surgery immediately. That’s all I know.”  
They came before two armed officers, who made way for the Chief Inspector. The officers handed each of Janet, Tony and Andy an identification badge. The Chief Inspector turned towards them “You will need these to gain access from this point forward and to obtain any information regarding the investigation we were conducting.” This time it was Janet and Tony’s turn to look at the Chief Inspector quizzically. The Chief Inspector continued, “The operating theatre is through that door and down two floors, once she is out of surgery she will be taken to her room which is down that corridor, first door on the right. The surgeon will brief us on the surgery and her condition as soon as he is done. Her mother has been allowed through and is waiting for her in her room. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have some calls to make.”  
They watched him disappear down another corridor. The situation was surreal, Janet thought. She knew that Bianca got shot while participating in an undercover operation so she understood that some degree of security would be necessary but the lock-down seemed excessive. All she cared about right now was to see Bianca to know that she would be ok. Tony turned to Andy “What’s going on, I feel like we’re missing something!”  
“I didn’t have the time to explain, the only way that I could get you in to see her was to promise our cooperation with the investigation”. He stopped and allowed his words to sink in. Janet wanted no more than to catch the person who had done this to Bianca and make sure that he would be put away for a long time but right now she could not focus on an investigation her only cogent thought was whether Bianca was ok and what a fool she had been to let her get away.  
“Andy, how can I, can we…” she started.  
“Bianca was participating in a counterterrorism operation in conjunction with ASIO. She and a fellow inspector went under cover to try to infiltrate a terrorist cell here in New South Wales. They think it was an inside job, one of the members of the undercover operation turned on the others, that’s why they need us, they need someone external to take a look at the investigation and identify the mole.”  
“Do they have any suspects?” Tony asked. “No, I’m afraid that no one is above suspicion, not even Bianca.” Andy replied.  
“Wait a minute, how could they even think it was her? She is lying in an operating theatre in God knows what condition.” Janet retaliated. Bianca was the most loyal person she knew, it was not within her DNA.  
“They think that they might have used her to get information about the operation and then turned on her too.” Andy replied.  
“It sounds to me like they have their story ready, and conveniently, the only person who can rebut it is not and might not be in a state to reply.” Janet lashed out, this was all too much. The thought of Bianca being injured was already enough to contend with, now being told that she was under suspicion …  
“That is also why I agreed to cooperate, because I know as well as you both that Bianca is innocent.” Andy replied. “My feeling is that no one is above suspicion and we need to keep an eye out for anyone who might try to hinder our investigation.” He continued.  
“That is assuming we take it on.” Tony pointed out. So far, Andy had taken a decision on behalf of the three of them and it was not his place to do so.  
“Also whether you are up to proving someone’s innocence” Andy challenged. “We find who is guilty, we prove her innocence” Janet had taken the bait.  
Andy continued to pitch his case “I didn’t have much time to discuss this with you. The only way to see her was to contact the Chief Inspector and I know how much you care about Bianca. I know it was never official, but we all knew. Bianca is a genuine decent person and I know that she didn’t do this but someone within her team did and wants to pin it on her. In a split second I made a judgement call, you are best placed to investigate and prove her innocence because she can’t.”  
“This means that someone has an interest in Bianca not speaking. We will need to watch her 24/7 when she comes out of the operation. Have the nurses and doctors been vetted? Have they done any background checks? We will need the file with the investigative reports, the recordings of the undercover operation, her notebook, laptop, phone and everything related to the investigation. We will need to set-up a forensic team. Andy you will need to set-up a team choose people of trust, perhaps we can get Wayne involved too. He is reliable trustworthy and might help us shed some light on the people Bianca was working with.” Janet was in.


End file.
